


The Pearl and the Thief (Mythtale Crossover)

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Stealing, Thieving, Use of Manipulation, magic abuse, non-con, use of alcohol, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: This universe is created by Melled, so go to her tumblr and check out her stuff.https://melle-d.tumblr.comSupport the creator's content by seeing what they have done!





	1. Chapter 1

“Well then, noble thieves, here's your next assignment.” Muffet hands the parchment over to the Kitsune known as Papyrus and his partner in crime. A fairy Prince called Sans. Since the two have met, Muffet rarely sees them separated for very long, and they don't even go out alone on these assignments. Mostly because Papyrus is worried that Sans would end up captured due to the nature that humans have with fairies. She's never surprised when one shows up to claim an assignment, only for both to return to state that the assignment has been fulfilled.

This time, both were here to pick up the assignment. Something she really didn't want as she had to give Papyrus a very harsh warning about this particular job. Much like the odd siblings that were the fairy and the fox, she wants to make sure that Papyrus is very much aware on the risk of this job. It's not like any job she's handed them before, well... there is a rather interesting twist to it.

“Papyrus. I need to talk with you alone before you both head out.” She spoke, smiling sweetly to Sans as a means to comfort the fairy and letting him know that nothing will happen.

“Ah geez...” Papyrus looks over to Sans, giving a soft, reassuring smile himself. “I'll be right back out, Sans. Just give me a moment with Miss Muffet please?”

“Sure thing Papy!” The reply came with the same enthusiasm that the fairy always seems to have.

Muffet leads Papyrus to the back room, closing the door behind him so their privacy was just between both of them. Concern washed over Papyrus' face, along with confusion.

“Papyrus, I know you are very skilled, very talented, and very much protective of Sans.” She starts off, almost like she's been rehearsing this for Papyrus to accept and be aware. He started to get a bit irritated, but didn't say anything. She is just unlikely to pull him into the back room unless it was something incredibly serious. Her wisdom has saved him from several close calls in the past. “The assignment is going to be really difficult. You're not stealing just any ordinary pearl. It's a dragon's pearl you two would be stealing.”

This caught Papyrus by surprise. Very few dragons were known to create pearls. It took a lot of magic to do, and the larger the pearl, the more powerful and older the dragon was. The most common of these pearls would be seen within the lands across the sea. Looking over the assignment, it's where they were heading on this assignment anyways.

“Those are going to be some very powerful dragons. Nothing I can't handle, but Sans....” He didn't know how well a fairy would do with dragon magic nearby. The two were polar opposites when it came to magic. Raw, full, direct, and if a fairy was to clash with a dragon, or in the reverse.... the stories he has heard from humans is that dragons and fairies never got along. Both saw the other as weaker, and both saw themselves superior. If their magic collided against each other, life in the surrounding area would be ripped apart and nothing could grow in the area again.

Deadlands would be created.

This has Papyrus really concern for Sans now. As lively and happy as he was, he would also know of the lores involving the Deadlands. Not something good for his line of work, as that would mean less areas to actually steal from.

“I'll talk to Sans. Have him promise to not use his magic for anything while out on this assignment.”

“Good.” Muffet looked more relieved. “I do wish you both the best of luck dear, and for both of you to return safely here. With or without that item.”

Papyrus winks at her and left the room. Meeting with Sans on the other side of Muffet's counter. This is for everyone's safety, and his future jobs. He takes in a deep breath, giving Sans his 'everything is good' grin. Both of them leave the building side by side. Sans flying and talking about how exciting this assignment is going to be, and Papyrus half listening to Sans. He's heard the comments already many times before.

***

It wasn't until the both of them have snuck aboard a ship when Papyrus spoke up to Sans about the assignment. He hopes all goes well with this. That nothing bad happens to either of them.

“Sans... I need to tell you something in particular with this assignment. You cannot use your magic, no matter what, on this assignment. If we run into trouble, I want you to fly as fast and as far as you can.”

Sans looks to Papyrus, slightly confused but his confidence working through the odd warning.

“C'mon Papy! We're noble thieves! We don't run away from danger, even if I cannot use my magic!”

Papyrus sighs, placing a hand on the fairy's shoulder.

“Please... promise me you will flee back to Miss Muffet as fast as you can fly if the job goes bad.”

“...but...I don't want to leave you behind.”

“I'll catch up.” He removes his hand from Sans's shoulder. “I just need you to flee, as you cannot use your magic on this assignment. No matter what. Promise me.”

“I....” Sans looks into the sockets of Papyrus' eyes, trying to read his thoughts. Papyrus only hopes his face don't give away the worry he has holding right now for Sans.

“I... I promise...” Sans deflates a bit, defeated into this promise. “So... what is our assignment?”

“Stealing a dragon's pearl.” Papyrus tells Sans, adding more into it. “Apparently this particular dragon is causing people a lot of grief, so we're being asked to steal his pearl until he stops bothering them. Then we'll have the people return it to the dragon.”

Papyrus noticed the shift in Sans pose when he told him they were stealing from a dragon. Sans knows now why he cannot use his magic against a dragon's magic. Why Papyrus made him promise to flee to Muffet if they have to run off. Now, he's more determined then ever to keep that promise.

“Now then, we have a long trip a head of us, so let's sleep for now. When we wake, we'll be at port, and setting off on foot by there.

Sans looks to Papyrus taking up his fox form. Curling up as small as possible, leaving a small space for Sans to curl up on and sleep with him. It would be a good idea to curl up and reserve his own energy. With how dangerous this assignment is going to be, it would be best to be alert and available to assist in the stealing of a dragon's pearl.

Sans gives a stretch of his own, shrinking down into size as he flutters closer within the tails of Papyrus. Using his wings, he curls in on himself and falls asleep.

 

“SANS!” A gravely voice shrieks out from the darkness. He grumbled a bit, finding the spot where he slept particularly warm. His pearl clenched tightly in his claws. It's too early to wake up, and he wants to sleep longer. Way longer.

“SANS!” The voice sounded closer, still screaming at him to wake up. He still refused to shift until he felt something push against his shoulders. The touch was enough to awaken him, stirring him from his slumbers and ready to lash at whoever dared to try and steal his pearl. Dragging it closer to his own body when he stopped. Seeing that it was another dragon.

Papyrus.

He kept the pearl close to himself, lying back down and now falling half asleep.

“Why did you wake me Pap? You know I need my sleep.”

“YOU NEED TO REMAIN AS VIGILENT AS EVER! EVEN WHEN SLEEPING, SANS!” The smaller dragon replies, posing dramatically with his wings wide open.

Sans couldn't help but grin at this. He opens one eye to watch Papyrus give his dramatic pose.

“WE MIGHT BE THE STRONGEST CREATURES AROUND, BUT WE'RE STILL A TARGET! AND WITH YOUR CONSTANT NEED OF SLEEP, YOU ARE THE EASIEST TARGET TO TRY AND ATTACK!”

“Mmm, but you'll watch my back while I rest, right?” Sans teases, hearing Papyrus getting really huffy now.

“I WILL NOT ALWAYS BE HERE TO WATCH YOU SLEEP! THAT'S BORING!” And as if to prove this, he starts to leave the other. Showing that he's not going to be around for a bit. “I HAVE PATROLLING TO DO! DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Sans snuggles closer to his own pearl, keeping it as tight to his body as possible, and pulling it in even tighter, falling back asleep as Papyrus went on his patroll.

***

Sure enough, Muffet was right. Sans and Papyrus spotted the thing while the two dragons had their own conversation, making this mission even more dangerous. Two dragons, though they are both thankful one left shortly after.

Papyrus was in his fox form, while Sans remains a butterfly. They both sat and watched. Awaiting for the chance to move forward. On cue, a loud snoring sound is heard from the much larger creature. He fell asleep.

At his size, it would make sense to fall asleep, so much energy would get used up in such short time. Papyrus leads the way to the Pearl, while Sans follows suit. Fluttering behind him. Keeping vigilant and more alert of the other dragon. If this one is as tired as he appears, then he won't be able to catch either of them.

The other dragon, walking up right and showing off his own wings, would be a threat to both of them. He can fly to add into everything else that's going on. Sans could fly too, and Papyrus has his tricks, but he wants to avoid the conflict if possible. No one, except maybe Sans, could survive against an attack against a dragon.

The two of them were moving ever so closer to the pearl, and Sans was getting really happy. This assignment looks like it would be easier then usual. Only with far more caution then usual as well. Sans flutters in first, landing next to the pearl and look at it in total bewilderment. Even if he was to change his form, it would be way bigger then him. Almost as big as Papyrus.

This is also where dragon's magic was stored too, so it would make sense to have such a massive ball. The bigger it was, the older and more powerful the dragon. Sans felt slightly intimidated by this. He looks around real fast, changing his form just as Papyrus changed his own. Moving closer to the massive pearl. They both touched it, still as alert as ever with the risks involved in this job.

A low growling sound from deep within the sleeping dragon could be heard rolling through the creature. From lying completely still to a slow movement along it's serpent body. Rolling upwards, both Sans and Papyrus watched. Stopping when a glowing red eye watched them both back, and a grin exposed the sharp teeth this monster has. One was even recolored gold.

Papyrus and Sans both removed their hands from the pearl. The rumble could be heard as a chuckle. The pearl pulled further away from the fairy and the fox as his laughter grew louder.

“Now Sans.” Papyrus orders, backing away in slow but long steps. Keeping his eyes fixed on the dragon. Sans changed into a butterfly and fluttered off, ignored by the dragon that was once asleep.

The body rose up, shifted around, and blocked an exit that Sans was heading for. He fluttered over the long body to their own entrance to the area while Papyrus got ready to fight against the dragon. Keeping the dragon's attention on him so Sans could escape.

The dragon still kept grinning down at him, a foot catching all of his tails in one grab and bringing him closer to his own face.

Papyrus changed into his fox form, ditching at least half his tails in the bundle, to try and make his own escape.

“So that's how it is...” The dragon rumbled, a black orb shot out and hitting the fox on his back. The impact wasn't burning or hard, but he felt so heavy. Changing back to his form only made the weight on him heavier.

The dragon looked around, but couldn't find Sans anywhere. He shrugs and moves forward to his caught prisoner. A grin spreading across his face as he approached.

“It's been too long since I had company. Longer before since someone else tried to steal my pearl.” He spoke, reaching into the pearl and pulling out something. Papyrus could watch his every movement from the position he was in. “And now I got me a fox by many tails...” He comments, and out comes a white light Looking circular, but nothing too dangerous.

Though, this is a dragon he was caught by.

The white light is clamped around his neck, as soon as it snapped shut, the weight that was on him had been lifted entirely. Papyrus claws at whatever was just placed around his neck. His hands found...nothing?

The dragon moved away from Papyrus, leaving his pearl behind where it was now, and wiggled a finger to move the fox closer to him. To follow him. And he moved. More like he was lifted into the air and being forced to follow him.

“I love that mist collar. I can control your entire body. Even what magic you're allowed to use, and you cannot remove it.” The dragon informs him, grinning still. “Only another dragon can, and there's only myself and Papyrus. He would be more inclined to killing you instead of capturing you, so you best get use to becoming a house pet, Kitsune.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.  
> It happens.  
> Be sure to check out Melle-D's own Mythtale art and head canons!  
> https://melle-d.tumblr.com

Sans flew away so fast when he reached their own entrance to the Dragon's home and made his escape. He stopped, waiting for Papyrus to catch up to him, even if it did go against his promise. Sans still didn't use his magic against the dragon. That's the most important part of the promise.

When Papyrus never showed up, Sans was certain he was in trouble. While still looking like a butterfly, he fluttered his way back to the entrance they both used at the dragon's home. The pearl was left behind, but neither the massive dragon nor Papyrus was spotted.

Another look around, and Sans flies over to the pearl. Landing on it now while still in his butterfly form. He didn't see the dragon around, nor did he see Papyrus. It would be best to try and get this pearl so the dragon can stop being so brutal to the nearby people. Maybe Papyrus wouldn't be too mad at him if he took the Pearl instead and headed back to Muffet's instead, like they were suppose to when the assignment was completed.

Papyrus is likely to be mad that he broke his promise, but it shouldn't be that bad when the mission is completed. He scuttles up to the top of the pearl, looking around. Turning his body around entirely to make sure everything is clear.

“SANS!?” A gravely voice screeches out. It didn't sound like Papyrus, and came from the other entrance instead. Walking into the room would be the other dragon that both he and Papyrus saw before.

Sans froze, wondering why it was shouting his name. If he slowly shifts behind the pearl, then maybe he wouldn't be noticed? The slow movement backwards to hide behind the pearl might have worked. He has to be very careful though with the dragon right there, and the other one currently missing. Like Papyrus.

“GREAT! THAT LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING LEFT HIS PEARL OUT IN THE OPEN TO BE STOLEN!” Sans can hear the dragon walk closer to the Pearl. He moves to try and keep out of sight. Hiding below it in a vein hope and attempt to not being caught. So far it looks like it's working. Though he cannot take the pearl with the dragon right there now. If he moves it, the dragon will attack him.

And with Papyrus still missing, Sans did not want to risk the creation of a Deadland. He's very thankful to still remain hidden by the dragon's sights.

He can hear the irritated huff the dragon gave, standing guard over the pearl. Even able to watch him cross his arms and glance around to protect the item. Alert and aware, meaning that stealing the pearl now would get him caught. Instead, Sans remains where he is, keeping himself alert on the possible return of the other dragon.

***

Papyrus is, of course, concern for Sans. He never left his pearl behind for anything. Well, there was that one time when a fire imp made it's way into this room and touched it. Papyrus has never seen Sans move so quickly in defending the pearl as he did at that moment. The raw power of the other was just....  
He never seen such power before. Papyrus was enraptured by Sans' capability to protect his pearl. And Papyrus never really want to touch it just to feel that sort of power from the other. As much awe as he has for Sans, he is far better in the end to become a guard for both of them. Sans always reminding him that he needs so much sleep to store and regenerate his power. Papyrus use to think that was hogwash, until he saw it first hand.

Now Papyrus won't fight against Sans need to sleep, but he does want to make sure the other remains as alert as possible while asleep. And since he needs so much of it, Papyrus takes it upon himself to do the patrolling and on occasion the hunting. As powerful as Sans was, when it came to anything that didn't involve sleeping, he'd just use his power to bring prey to him. Just like he would use his power for pretty much anything else.

Papyrus is certain that he's just a lazy dragon, with no real desire to becoming a better dragon. It's clear with how abusive he gets with his powers. All he does is sleep when he's not awake to be lazy. And Papyrus couldn't do anything about it.

He gives a good glance around, making sure that nothing is nearby to try and steal the pearl from him. It also don't help to look around for any signs of Sans to see if he's in any trouble. He almost never leaves the pearl alone. That's either a sign of laziness, a death wish, or just blatant carelessness. His deep red eyes did find a bright blue butterfly sitting on the ground next to the pearl, but a butterfly is not really a threat to him, nor the pearl itself.

Papyrus looks around again, still no signs of Sans. He gives a sigh, moving further into the space by a few feet.

“SANS!? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LEFT YOUR PEARL OUT HERE!”

There was a low rumble from within, and Papyrus follows after it. Drawing out a red bone, sharpened to look like a sword from the far western countries. Similar to the western countries would be a design drawn upon the blade itself. Sharp points and angles.

“SANS!” He calls out again.

***

Sans watched Papyrus leave the pearl, and decides that now is the best time to swipe it. He quickly changes his form, rolling the pearl out of the main entrance, and keeps on rolling it to the docks. Papyrus should be there by now, more or less worried about Sans. However, as soon as he sees Sans with the pearl, he'll be proud of him.

Assignment completed. Praise for the Noble Thieves and more fame and work for them to carry out with. Not to mention, it will save the nearby people form the continual tyrannical rule of the dragons there. Sans felt so proud of himself while rolling the pearl.

Though arriving at the docks, there was no Papyrus. There was no signs that he had been at the docks since they left them earlier. Sans gives a slightly deflated pout, looking back to where he had came from. This pearl is very important to the dragons, and he cannot just hand it back to them. They came here to steal the pearl to get the dragon to stop being a tyrant. Giving it back will just prove that the dragon is still a tyrant, and likely to keep Sans with him too.

“Papy...I really don't want to leave you behind...”

***

Papyrus drifted while following after the dragon. He couldn't tell what sort of magic was around his neck to make his own escape, clawing at the mist there to try and break the spell itself. All that ended up doing is earning him a low chuckle from the massive dragon he's being forced to follow.

He's pulled into a room that... to be honest, looked like a mystical place. He saw the moon, the sun, and stars all over. Many planets rotating around the sun, and with a snap of the dragon's fingers, went out further. Making that small part of their own universe feel insignificant.

As insignificant as it was, the room itself was really beautiful. Even if Papyrus himself felt like he could get lost really easy in such a place.

He watches the dragon stop, lie back down and roll over onto his back. His finger wiggling and forcing Papyrus to come closer. Closer, and closer still. Floating over his body, then right above his face.

This made the fur on his tails bristle out. He can see the predatory grin in the others red glowing eyes.

“Well then, little thief. Guess I should eat you, since you tried to steal my pearl.” The massive dragon let his tongue hang out from his jaw. Throwing Paprus into full on panic mode and clawing at the mist still around his neck with no give. The dragon is going to swallow him whole, and that would leave the assignment both unfulfilled, and Sans alone.

“NO!” Papyrus shouts out, still struggling with his mist. The dragon stopped lowering him, looking the Kitsune over once.

“Oh, right. Wouldn't want to ruin those silks, hmm?” He snapped his fingers, and Papyrus was stark nude. His clothing off in a corner, folded up nice and neatly. Lowering his body once more. Papyrus felt tears stinging at his eye sockets. He couldn't get free, and is about to be devoured by a dragon he tried to steal their power from.

Sans would be left alone mostly, though it's likely Muffet will take care of him. She has grown fond of the Fairy Prince, even finds his enthusiasm welcoming. Papyrus shut his eyes, waiting to be chompped on by the other dragon.

He could feel the thick tongue rubbing up against his pelvic bones, then again... and again...

It felt really good, amazing actually, but Papyrus couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Even when he felt the tongue again. It's thick, a bit rough, and still licking at him.

Papyrus even found himself moaning a bit, though softly, at the feeling of the others tongue along his pubic bones. Being eaten alive wasn't suppose to feel this good, at least he thought so.

The tongue is removed, and Papyrus felt himself wanting more. His face flushed when he looked down to see what the dragon was going to do with him.

“Make your fox hole, Kitsune.” That predatory grin returns to his face. “You behave and do well, I'll reward you.”

“Wha...AH!” Papyrus felt the return of the tongue against his pubic bones, and his back arched. It was rougher, focused on one spot in particular. His magic began to pool where the tongue was, curving inward and shaped for the dragon's tongue, which started to penetrate it with a squelch.

When did he get so wet? And damn, was that tongue really working him up. Papyrus felt half his body flushed even a bit of a need to ride it. Something he was probably doing since the dragon gave a low chuckle.

“Now, form your other hole... I'm certain you'd rather have both instead of one for what I'm going to do with you.”

Papyrus gave a shaken nod, feeling his bones flush more in the heat of pleasure. The tongue again returns to lapping at both holes now. Another intrusion caused his back to arch and gave him a need to once more ride on the tongue, even if he could never be fully satisfied this way. Papyrus did not want this feeling to go to soon.

The tongue was removed entirely, and the tip of the dragon's tail wrapped around Papyrus' arms and chest. Binding them together.

“You better thank me for preparing you, Kitsune.” The dragon growls, pulling his entire body away from the face and closer to his groin. Papyrus could see what the work was for. A long, slick looking dick, narrow at the tip and sharp barbs at the base. Papyrus could feel his body moving closer to it, bending a leg so he could be placed easier on it.

As he was being lowered, Papyrus could feel it starting to push into his warmed up 'fox hole'. Narrow, but still long. He's slowly inched down all the way on it, and when fully hilted, the barbs at the base stretched out. Locking him effectively in place. It hurt, but it also felt good. He had to move, he wanted to move, but he couldn't move his body. The tail held him firmly in place.

Papyrus started to struggle when he felt something push into his back hole, much quicker then the first one, and when it was fully hilted in, the same barb feeling held him in place. He whined, a strong need to ride, to get the dragon to thrust into him. He wanted to do it, but the tail holds him in place, keeping him still with the dragon deep inside both of his holes at once.

He hears another low chuckle from the dragon in him, shifting his body a bit to sit up. He managed to do that without thrusting into Papyrus.

“You'll have to ask me to fuck you.” He replies, still holding Papyrus still. “I don't mind walking around and carrying you on my dicks. At least I know they'll keep nice and warm in you.”

The comment itself made his whole body flush and want at the same time. To think of how humiliating it would be to be seen in such a state of want by others. By Sans.

“P-please....” Papyrus starts to plea. Stopping and surprised when the door to the interstellar room was thrown open. Stomping in would be the other dragon. The one who could fly.

“SANS, I JUST- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Hey Boss.” The dragon replies, shifting his body more to give the other dragon a better view of Papyrus and what he is doing to him. “Caught a thief, and I think this is a great spot to place him. He can't escape this way.”

Papyrus couldn't fight against how much control the dragon had over him. He wanted to rip himself off of the others dicks, and hide his shame at this humiliation.

“WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!?” The smaller dragon demanded, looking away from Papyrus with a slight blush on his face.

“Meh, I wasn't hungry. Plus, I can share him with ya. Might have to remove one of my own dicks, but he's still really warm, and clearly enjoys just sitting on them as he is.”

“STILL, YOU LEFT YOUR PEARL BEHIND AND UNGUARDED! I WAS PROTECTING IT FOR YOU, WHILE CALLING OUT FOR YOU TO AT LEAST COME AND CLAIM IT, BUT YOU NEVER CAME! SO I HAD TO COME LOOK FOR YOU MYSELF!”

“Good thing ya didn't touch my pearl, Boss.” The larger dragon, strangely with the same name of his fairy, comments back to the other dragon he's calling 'boss'.

“I KNOW HOW SENSITIVE YOU ARE ABOUT OTHERS TOUCHING IT! HURRY UP WITH THAT THIEF AND EAT HIM ALREADY!” Boss orders, turning around and leaving the room.

The dragon watched him go, Papyrus barely registered him leaving. He wanted the other to thrust, to move his body so much now. Keeping him on this edge, with the barbs digging hard into his sensitive ecto-flesh. He felt the dragon shift once more, the entire time still not thrusting into him. Just... HOW could he do that?

“Well then, now that he's gone, I can go back to enjoying you keeping my cocks both warm.” He chuckled again. Just as low as before. “For a pet, you really are great at this. I might end up keeping you there forever.”

The need to continue, lingering on his mind forever? Papyrus shook his head. He wanted now, more then ever, for the other to just start moving.

“P-please... please fuck me....” He mutters out, feeling hot shame flush threw his entire body. His mind fogging at the other never letting him experience pleasure again.

“You'll have to speak up, Kitsune. I couldn't hear what you said.”

“P-Please!” He shouted louder now. “Please, please please PLEASE fuck me...”

He felt the dragon's body shift under him.

“Ya mean like this?” He asks, the movement is slow and it didn't push his own dicks any further then they were already. However, Papyrus felt himself filling with pleasure. His back arched, he let out a sound that Sans would call lewd.

“Please... more. More please fuck me more!” Papyrus begged, feeling the dragon sink back down. Though instead of pulling Papyrus down with him, he felt the barbs retract, and both dicks pull out at the same time. The tail still wrapped around his body, pushing Papyrus back onto both dicks, then lifted again. A process that would only repeat each time he begged for more.

“Heh, you're such a slutty fox.” The dragon chuckled, letting Papyrus sink back down on his cocks. His tail unwraps around his body, pulling up what looks to be a long pipe, connected to a tube of some sort. “Here, Golden Flower is great while having sex.”

If it numbed his thoughts, Papyrus would take it. As he took in a deep inhale, he fells both cocks pushing harder into both of his holes. The smoke exhales out, and a couple more seconds, he was pulling in another puff.

It wasn't until the 5th puff that Papyrus was starting to feel more then just the need to fuck the dragon. He wanted to have the dragon fuck him mindless, he wanted to suck off both cocks at once if possible. The pipe removed while he sat up on the dragon's dicks, moving his own body to ride on the dragon's dicks, to give as much pleasure in return as he was getting.

The dragon gave a deep, but loud laugh at his attempt.

“OH SHIT! You're really fucking me!” The dragon watches Papyrus loose control of himself entirely, riding along both cocks with his back arching.

“M-more... please, more....” He pleas, wanting to come now. Pleasure and drugs mixing together to cloud his thoughts now.

“Take all that ya want, Kitsune. These babies are gonna remain in ya for a long time anyways.”

“Yes... please....” Papyrus pleas, still moving his body to come. He felt his magic start to tighten around both appendages, halfway down. Coming hard with the dragon still half buried in him. The tail wraps around him, setting him back to the base, and the barbs digging again into the sensitive magic flesh to hold him in place. It felt painful good.

He thought the other would ride out his own orgasm, but didn't. Just held him down until Papyrus passed out from the exhaustion. Dragon or no dragon deep within both of his holes once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

There was still no signs of Papyrus. Sans starts to panic more, pacing back and forth in front of the pearl. Either Papyrus has been caught or killed at this point. It's hard to tell with Dragons, and that was really starting to worry him.

Sans looks back to the pearl, then the boat. His eyes focused on the landscape out beyond where he just came from. Sans has to leave with the pearl and finish the assignment. He don't want to leave Papyrus behind though, it would feel wrong.

Sans really needs to think of something to do. He didn't want to return the pearl if the dragons both ate Papyrus. He also wants to make sure that Papyrus is alive at the very least, but that would mean leaving the pearl behind. He couldn't do that, and cannot take it with him. Doing either is risky, and would cost both he and Papyrus the assignment. Leaving Papyrus behind just felt wrong. What could he do?

Sitting on it for a few long moments, Sans decides to conceal the pearl with his magic. Using an illusion to make it seem like it's nothing more then cotton and labeled it for Muffet's. It should make it to her well before he and Papyrus returns. Though when they will return won't matter, as long as they both return together.

“Now then, to go and save Papy!” Sans poses dramatically, looking back over the lands that leads to the dragons. He'll start with the dragon with wings, pretty much threaten him somehow, then save Papy from the other dragon.

If he's still alive.

Sans shook his head, he couldn't think like that! He has to go now while there's time to save Papy. No more hiding and remaining in disguises. Sans is going to go in as he is now.

***

Papyrus woke from his exhaustion, vaguely aware on what caused him to actually fall asleep. His mind was becoming very much alert when he tries to shift, feeling a dick inside him. Two dicks inside him. His magic hasn't dispelled, really couldn't with the dicks in him.

A cautious look glances up to who he's currently attached to, and sees that it's the dragon who caught him for trying to steal his pearl. Though looking more at the dragon, he can see the other had fallen asleep.

Papyrus pushes himself up to detach from the dragon, feeling the barbs bury deeper into his magic. The unwelcoming pain made Papyrus moan out and stop in his attempt. Shit. Pulling is going to rip apart his own magic, and that's not a healing process he would want to go through. Papyrus checks on the dragon, making sure he's not awaken yet. Still asleep, which is also a good sign.

Or he thought it was until the dragon shifted. Rolling over, and pulling Papyrus along with him by his incredibly sensitive magic and greater mass with the latter rolling on top of him. Papyrus finds himself crushed between the dragon's body and the floor, with his body even more uncomfortable then just being stuffed with dicks. The body pulling at Papyrus' magic more, creating more pain on his very sensitive magic.

A whimper escapes from his teeth at the pain he's going through thanks to the barbs in his ecto-flesh. His whimper is, sadly, muffled by the body crushing him. Making this more painful to experience.

Papyrus went still when he hears a door open.

“SANS!” The other dragon's gravely voice could be heard. He feels the dragon in him shift a bit, somehow managing to push both his dicks into him even deeper with the barbs holding him in place.

“Mmm? What's up, Boss?” He sounded tired, and Papyrus can feel more of his body shifting about more, trying to get comfortable on top of him.

“I-IT'S YOUR PEARL....”

That was all the dragon heard. Papyrus feels both dicks rip from his body in one hard pull, ripping his magic in the process and pretty much keeping him in place.

“I SWEAR I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A FEW MINUETS WHILE LOOKING FOR YOU AND IT'S NOW GONE!” He hears the other dragon inform the larger one as both of them rush out of the room.

Papyrus himself lies still on the floor, his pelvis in so much pain from the rip. Just thinking about moving made his whole pelvis burn with pain. A deep breath pulled in between his teeth while he starts to curl in on himself.

***

Sans' felt himself start to panic when Papyrus came into the room and stirred him from his slumber. Alerting him about his missing Pearl.

Who the hell has the balls to steal from a dragon and think they will be able to survive!? Both he and Papyrus rushed to the last known location, sniffing around and looking for the pearl. Panic starts to set into his bones as he looks around for the missing pearl.

Entering the room, both he and Papyrus noticed another. Both of them stopped, recognizing the fairy right away.

Papyrus gives a low growl, standing strong with his signature weapon in hand.

“WHAT WOULD A FAIRY LIKE YOU BE DOING IN A NEST OF DRAGONS!?” He would demand. Sans is impressed with Papyrus' bravado, as always.

“I'm here for Papy!” The fairy replies, standing just as firm. “You two will return him to me, or else I'll kill everything nearby!”

Sans frowns, seeing how serious the fairy is. This is going to be annoying, and looking closer to the other, he could tell that the fairy was the butterfly with the fox when both tried to steal his pearl originally. The bright, blue wings gave that away.

“Hey, Boss? I think he took my pearl.”

“I TOOK YOUR POWER!” The fairy clearly confirms what Sans thought, and he gives a deep sigh. “NOW, RETURN PAPY TO ME OR ELSE FACE MY WRATH!”

“LIKE WE'D BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY, PIPSQUEAK!”

“Actually, Boss, best to not piss off the fairy...”

“AND WHY IS THAT?”

“Because if your magic clashes with his... we will have to move.” Sans moves in front of Papyrus, keeping his focus on the fairy. “Sorry Kiddo, the only 'Papy' here would be the dragon behind me.” Sans is certain that this fairy has no idea who Papyrus is. The other would have made mention, invited him for some ox, and over all been a great host.

Instead, both the fairy and Papyrus were ready to clash with one another, and he didn't want to be in the center of it all, but he is.

“THAT'S NOT PAPY! THAT'S AN UGLY DRAGON!”

Sans snickered into his hands at the comment, feeling Papyrus going stiff from being called ugly.

“Then, what is Papy?”

“A KITSUNE!” The fairy stood bold, announcing the very thief for what he is. A kitsune.

“So, you call him Papy? Cute nick name... what I use to....” What he use to call Papyrus when he was a small drakeling. Shit.

That fairy is another Sans.

And he just had another Papyrus on both his dicks for at least 8 hours.

“PAPY IS SUCH A WEAK NICKNAME TO BE GIVING ANYONE!” Papyrus spoke up now, crossing his arms and dispelling his weapon. Good. He's not a threat to using his magic.

“You want Papy back?” Sans asks, holding his gaze down to the other Sans. He'll have to come up with a nickname for him. He smells like blueberries. More like a blueberry yogurt with honey mixed in. What brought on this thought train?

“YES! I WANT PAPY BACK!”

“Return my pearl, you get your Papy back.” So much for his new pet fox. A dick warmer, or whatever he was going to make of the Kitsune.

“I-I CANNOT DO THAT!” That froze Sans in his place, looking at the confident hold of the other Sans pose and eyes. Sans regains his composure, looking back down him.

“Return my pearl, and I'll return your Kitsune. A fair trade since you two tried to steal it from me to begin with.”

“WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ASKED TO IF YOU TWO WOULDN'T BEEN SO MEAN TO THE PEOPLE NEARBY!”

This confused Sans. He looks over to Papyrus, knowing Boss has been a cause of trouble with humans from time to time. Stealing their livestock and such. They now have to deal with irritated villagers to boot.

“Well, that's the deal. Take your time returning the pearl though. I'm really enjoying the Kitsune's fur. It's so soft...”

“YOU'RE A CREEP, SANS!” He hears Papyrus behind him call out. “IN ANY CASE, I MAY ASSIST THE FAIRY TO RETRIEVE YOUR PEARL!”

He sees Blueberry (might as well, right?) start to pout at this deal. It's clear that he didn't want to fight them, and that was a good thing over all. It's also clear that he didn't want to give up the pearl for whatever reason.

“Just be careful, Boss.” Sans expresses his concern to the other dragon. “If he tries to attack you, attack him back.”

“I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF, SANS!” Papyrus was right, but Sans still has the right to be worried about him. “LET US GO, FAIRY!”

“BUT I NEVER SAID I'D RETURN IT!”

Sans would groan, lay down on the ground and listen to both the Blueberry one and Papyrus argue about the return of his pearl or not. It's the least he could do to prevent a mini Ragnarök.

***

With the dragons both gone, Papyrus shifts his weight. Trying his hardest to escape. Changing into his fox form hurt a lot more, but he could at least walk. He manages to get out of the room and slowly roam the halls. The fox form is better for Papyrus as he will be able to hear the dragons walking and get more of a heads up to duck off and hide.

Even if he's still in so much pain from what he had went through, escaping is a priority right now.

Papyrus walks slowly in the hallways, stopping when a glint through a door crack caught his attention. Using both paws, he pushes open the door, and sees an enormous pile of gold. He felt his jaw drop upon seeing such a hoard, knowing that dragons will hold such treasures, but didn't expect to find it. He slips in, swiping what he could carry and then wish he had his clothes with him to take even more.

A look around showed that no other clothing were nearby, but what was here is armor. Metal chest armor and some pants to go with it. Papyrus changes back, putting the armor on. An awkward fit, but it will do. He then proceeds to keep looting the room until it's about half empty. He ran out of space and left the room, looking for the exit of the castle instead.

While looking for the exit, he hopes that Sans stuck with his promise to flee back to Muffet's. Since there's no Deadland currently in existence, he assumes that Sans did leave. Pearl count as a loss on this mission. Papyrus will have to come back when Sans is back and being watched by Muffet.

He never should have brought Sans along. But now, that he's as injured as he is, all Papyrus could think of is how Sans would baby him for the next week. Starting to think about how gentle Sans would be in bed to boot, as long as he didn't get too excited and starts flying with Papyrus again.

Still, he needs to escape from here first and head back home second. Nothing good would come if he didn't escape.

And thinking of escaping, Papyrus found a window with some shattered glass. For being a dragon's lair, this place is not at all secure from thieves. Though hearing that they are dragons is enough to deter any thief not brave enough to try and randomly steal from them.

Didn't slow him or Sans down from trying. Papyrus peeks through the broken glass, seeing that he wasn't really that high from the ground, and climbs out. A slight dangle before he lets go and feet plant on the ground less then a second later. The impact did hurt his groin, but not as much as when that asshole dragon ripped out of him like he did.

That hurt. Really hurt. Papyrus is happy to still be alive after that.

He shifts about, lowering himself to sneak around the dragon's home before shifting back into a fox again and take off across an open field. The armor wasn't as willing to shift with him, but he managed to get it to change it's form, dipping down behind a fallen log at the forest's edge. A quick peek up over the log to see that he's escaped the dragons, good.

Now for his long trip home.

***

Sans hovers over the dragon, frowning at the slow pace they were going. He drops behind the other, touching his wing. Even opening and closing it, and sees that the wing itself can move.

“Why don't you fly?” He asks, moving back up out of arms length reach when the dragon turned to swipe at him.

“BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO FLY!” Came the loud voice of the large dragon.

“But we'd go faster if you flew... not to mention ships are on water.”

“I-I STILL WON'T NEED TO FLY!”

“Are you scared of flying?”

“NO! THAT'S OBSURBED! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I, THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, IS SCARED OF FLYING!?”

“Because walking is taking too long, and I want to get Papy back as badly as you want to get that pearl back.”

“SO!?

“So.... flying is faster! And fun.” Sans flew up higher and into a circle as if to emphasize on this point. “And it helps me to control the battle better if I'm in the air, and my opponent is on the ground. They can't reach me, but I can reach them.”

“OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!” The dragon roars, crossing his arms while walking now.

“Well, we'd be there by now if you didn't insist on walking.” Sans flutters ahead, pushing more on the idea that flying is the faster route to the docks. Looking back, he was rewarded with a glare. Sans lands on the ground, frowning slightly. He felt like he had just done something wrong.

Apparently the dragon felt bad for the look he gave, sighing and continuing on his walking pace.

“LOOK, I CAN'T FLY. OKAY? I TRIED A LONG TIME AGO, WITH SANS... AND IT DIDN'T GO VERY WELL. SO STOP PUSHING ME TO FLY!”

That made sense.

“Okay, got it.”

Still, it's a long walk, and Sans wanted to be gone a while ago. By the time they both arrived to the docks, Sans points out over the ocean.

“So, the pearl was set off sailing across this in a boat. The ship don't know it's a dragon pearl because I disguised it from humans to be able to see it.”

“FAIRIES ARE VERY DECEPTIVE CREATURES.”

“In any case. The only way to get that pearl back is to speak with Muffet. I'm certain that she'll return it to you if you tell her you'll stop terrorizing the people around your lair.”

“....RIGHT... ABOUT THAT! WHOEVER SAID WE'RE HARASSING PEOPLE SURROUNDING OUR AREA IS LYING TO YOU. BOTH SANS AND I ARE NOT HARASSING OR BOTHERING ANY PEOPLE AROUND OUR LAIR.”

“Oh... I guess it's a different dragon then that's doing it... Sorry!”

“RIGHT THEN, LET'S GET ON A SHIP AND FIND YOUR FRIEND MUFFET.”

Sans nods his head, making himself smaller and sneaking onto the ship. Like he's done so in the past. The dragon, he's decided to name Edge, watches him and follows suit.

Only changing his form made him way bigger.

And scared the entire crew away.

This is going to be way harder then Sans originally thought.


End file.
